Ch. 357 - Carrier of Bad News
Ch. 356 - Friends Separated Ch. 358 - A Forgotten Incantation CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Discussion in Secret Travel to The Governor’s Mansion Find 12 hidden objects in The Governor’s Mansion 2. Fire Hydrant Place 4 Big Red in the Garden 3. In Pursuit Return to Woody Saloon Find 12 hidden objects in Woody Saloon 4. Lost in the Crowd Travel to Old Town Time Loop Match 12 details in Old Town Time Loop 5. Silver Fence Have 3 City Partition in the Garden Upgrade 1 Big Red to Level 2 6. Most Wanted Travel to Magician’s Alley Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Magician’s Alley Time Warp 7. White Lies Travel to White House Rose Garden Paradox Find 6 differences in White House Rose Garden Paradox 8. Inside the Envelope Return to HMS Beagle Study Find 12 hidden objects in HMS Beagle Study 9. Convince or Confuse? Travel to A One Stop Shop Find 12 hidden objects in A One Stop Shop 10. White Coated Railing Upgrade 1 City Partition to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Big Red to Level 3 11. A Secret Message Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 357 scenes Have 1 A Quick Stop in the Garden 12. Complete The Envelope Set Collect the Packages! And place it in your Garden. 13. Fuel Station Upgrade 1 A Quick Stop to Level 2 Upgrade 1 City Partition to Level 3 14. Pit Stop Upgrade 1 A Quick Stop to Level 3 Upgrade 1 A Quick Stop to Level 5 15. Build The Governor's Mansion Complete The Governor’s Mansion Wonder 16. Flashlight Secret! Upgrade The Governor’s Mansion to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Governor's Mansion Earn 2 stars in The Governor's Mansion! 3 Star Old Town Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Old Town Time Loop! 3 Star Magician's Alley Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Magician's Alley Time Warp! 3 Star A One Stop Shop Earn 3 stars in A One Stop Shop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 357 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 357 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 357 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Discussion in Secret Ch.357/S.1 - The Governor's Mansion I've gotten important information about a secret gathering. Meet Enrique at the location I have sent and be quick! Hello, Agent! Thanks for asking. I'm find after the bombing of the Alchemist's town. The medical help at the Manor is simply extraordinary. Good news is that I am back in action, but there is bad news brewing in that room. We need to sneak in and eavesdrop in on the conversation. It's some top secret meeting and it's being conducted by Nikolai. Stay low and follow me. This should be interesting. I trust this top secert information is safe in your hands governor? I have risked a lot to conduct this meeting and this information better reach the right hands. Or else, everybody will face my wrath. I hope I've made myself clear here? Shush, Agent! Not now. He isn't done talking... This envelope contains a secret that is important for my plan to function. If it gets lost in translation, things could get way out of hand. A secret contained in an envelope? This is huge. We need to immediately find out what's in the envelope. Quest:In Pursuit Ch.207/S.4 - Woody Saloon I need you and Enrique to follow the governor. Be careful lest you get caught. Well, what do you know! The governor is busy with a lady! Come to think of it, is that even the governor? I can't seem to remember faces. You're right! We saw him leave the room with the envelope in his suitcase. It has to be him! But why is he wasting time here having lunch with a woman? Unless the woman is an important asset to Nikolai? And maybe they're planning something? Let's get closer without looking suspicious. Can you hear what they're talking about? Or am I jsut getting deaf? Yeah, you're right. They're being really hushed up about this. It all seems fishy. They're leaving. Come on! Let's follow suit. A woman? Find out who she is and how she's related to Nikolai. Quest:Lost in the Crowd Ch.357/S.2 - Old Town Time Loop What do you mean you lost him? Such slips can't be tolerated at such an important time. Damn! Quincy sounded pissed off, did he? How in the world did we lose the governor? It's like he just drifted into thin air. I can't see him anywhere. Neither that woman he was with. This town square is full of people. It's no wonder we lost him. Do you think he noticed us following him around? I really hope not. Oh boy, we need to find him before Quincy loses his temper. Still a no show? Keep looking and don't forget to keep me updated. I'll try searching for time logs. Quest:Most Wanted Ch.357/S.3 - Magician's Alley Time Warp The governor is still in town. But it's hard to pinpoint his accurate location. Find him! Well, it's easy said than done. Quincy has his tech to support him. What about us? Sheer wit? It's almost sundown and we are still unsuccessful in finding him. I'm beginning to tire out. Is Quincy sure the governor is still here? I feel we've checked every nook and corner and still no governor! Wait just a minute! Right about turn! Um... is that the governor on the most wanted poster? Am I being delusional? That is him, isn't it? This is weird. I'm pretty sure it is him. We need to tell Quincy immediately. No way! Are you sure it was the governor's picture you saw in the poster? Quest:White Lies Ch.357/S.4 - White House Rose Garden Paradox The governor is at the White House! Go there immediately and find out what he's up to! Since we're Time Agents, entry into the White House is much easier than say a normal human being. We've got our Time Machines that can take us anywere, anytime. Anywho, I wonder what the governor is doing at the White House. Do you think Nikolai is involved with the government? I sure hopt not. It that's true when we're in for a real ride. THERE! There he is! I see him. He looks suspicious. Like he's sneaking about the place. Hmm... I wonder if he has any business here, or if he is breaking in. Let's find out. He went into the President's chamber. This is odd. He just unlocked the doors and walked in. How does he have the keys to this place? Let's wait around until he comes out and then let's go in. You remember how the envelope looks, right? If what you're saying is true, then something is definitely up. Wait around and find out what his business with the White House is. Quest:Inside the Envelope Ch.148/S.3 - HMS Beagle Study He's out! Let's go in! Wow. Talk about a mess. Has anyone thought of clearing this table out? I can't see the envelope. There are too many letters and papers. It could easily be camouflaged. Found it! This is the moment we have been waiting for. Are you ready? "The answer is 16." That's all the envelope says. The answer is 16? The answer to what? And why is it in numbers? This got me even more confused than before. What in the world is going on? Maybe it's some code language so as to keep outsiders from understanding its true meaning? I hear the door clicking! Quick! Hide! We can't be seen! Quest:Convince or Confuse? Ch.357/S.5 - A One Stop shop I'm glad you and Enrique were not discovered. Keep track with the governor. I'm going to try and decode the message in the envelope. So, let me get this straight. The governor snuck into the White House, dropped off the envelope in plain sight and then returned only to take it back with him? What part of this sounds logical to you? Either the governor is a faulty person or we have misjudged the true agenda of his work. Do you think he wanted us to check the envelope? Maybe he left it there intentionally so that we could glance at it. That sounds ridiculous even as I'm saying it. That can't be it. Maybe he just changed his mind? Or maybe he wanted to expose Nikolai, but instead realized the risk he'd be in and changed his mind? I can only guess. Even his face in the poster. That was very odd... He's stopping at the fuel station. Let's keep a safe distance. It's that woman again! He's talking to her. What;s going on, can you tell? Maybe we should confront him, beat him up, and take the envelope from him? You're right. Let's wait this out and approach with caution. We need to inform Quincy! That is odd. Something does not seem right. Anyway, both or you'll come back to the Manor. We need to discuss this in private.